A hand-held motor-driven tool has a handle portion and a drive portion, wherein the handle portion is arranged to the drive portion via anti-vibration elements such that vibrations in the drive portion are prevented from propagating into the handle portion and further into the body of a person handling the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,987 shows an example of such a hand-held motor-driven tool in the form of a chain saw, comprising a handle unit and a drive unit. The handle unit described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,987 has a rear handle and a front handle to facilitate that a person handling the tool can hold the tool in both hands: one hand holding the rear handle and the other hand holding the front handle. The rear handle and the front handle are attached to a base portion of the handle unit, which base portion extends under the drive unit. The front handle has a first end attached in a first point to a side of the base portion via screws, as could be seen in FIGS. 1 and 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,987. The front handle extends from its first end over and around the drive unit to the underside of the drive unit, where a second end of the front handle is attached in a second point to the underside of the base portion. Thereby, it is possible for the user to change grip and hold the tool properly and comfortably also if the tool is tilted.
When mounting such a prior art front handle to a base portion of a handle unit, the first end of the front handle is fastened to the base portion by using two screws, which are screwed into the first end of the front handle and further into the side of the base portion. Thereafter, the tool is turned around and two more screws are screwed into the second end of the front handle and further into the underside of the base portion, for fastening the second end of the front handle with the base portion of the handle unit. This mounting process results in a rather long assembly time for the handle unit. Consequently, there is a need for an arrangement of a handle unit, which arrangement results in a short assembly time when assembling a front handle to a base portion of a handle unit.